musaigen_no_phantom_worldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Light Novel Volume 2/@comment-120.29.121.117-20160204120736/@comment-112.206.114.104-20160401105530
Before I can talk about volume 2, I need to write about the changes to the ending of volume 1. The biggest difference is the changes between Ruupa to Enigma and Alayashiki. Alayashiki is just as evil in the LN, but instead of experimenting on phantoms, they actually experimented on humans in the LN. Haruhiko was one of these test subjects, codename ART, and they spliced his summoning ability straight into his DNA making him an artificial ability user. Then they forced Haruhiko into summoning Ruupa, which is his repressed love for his mother taking human form. In the LN, Haruhiko has his memories sealed, later revealed to be by Touko, and Ruupa is imprisoned inside Alayashiki until she breaks out. In the anime this of course is changed to him summoning Ruru instead as a kid. Ruupa and Enigma have the exact same abilities though and their plot line doesnt really change too much after this point. They both try to steal Haruhiko's power in order to destroy the world but what Ruupa really wants to do is super crazy. She wants to destroy the entire world, summon a new one using Haruhiko's ability and in the new world, become Haruhiko's real mother and give birth to him. This is possible because in the LN Haruhiko is a lot stronger, his abilities are bordering on reality warping tier granted the anime hasn't scratched his full potential. Super crazy but remember that Ruupa is the physical form of Haruhiko's Oedipus Complex. Haruhiko defeats Ruupa/Enigma and everyone lives happily ever after. End of volume 1. #Now this is where things take a big twist in the second volume. Remember that Phantoms are born from human thoughts and their imagination. If you take the biggest imaginary thing to all humans, you would get God (tips fedora). This phantom is called "Him" but he represents all thoughts of gods, meaning he's also Satan and every other god. So at the beginning of volume 2 we get a monologue from Him about how he's been watching over this world and many others until one day he finally notices this iteration of Earth where people can actually realize his presence. The first person to develop abilities and form a direct connection to Him is Touko, the girl on the cover of volume 2. Touko is the Mew of ability users, she has every ability from Telepathy to ZA WARUDO and even Phantom Eater. Touko is taken in as a baby by Alayashiki for experimentations, and she eventually meets shota Haruhiko. This is where Touko's obsessive yandere love begins to develop from him. I won't go into too much detail about Touko but she has phrases like "I love you to death" and "I want to dance with your corpse" and plain old "I love you Haruhiko" which she uses in place of periods. Touko eventually becomes the head of Alayashiki and it was probably Touko who released Ruupa in the first place. #Anyway to skip ahead, Him also starts taking in interest in Haruhiko's summoning abilities because Haruhiko starts summoning various devils, which is essentially summoning minor forms of Himself. So just as normal God likes to do, he put Haruhiko through a trial for his own amusement, but instead of taking the original Haruhiko, Him actually goes through the effort to create an entire parallel universe. This parallel universe (known as Another) has its own Haruhiko and parallel versions of the cast of girls. Another's timeline starts BEFORE Haruhiko is able to defeat Ruupa, and Him makes Haruhiko lose the fight, causing Ruupa to steal his power and destroy most of the world and everyone retreating into the underground city of Gehena. The world is overrun with phantoms that pour out around the world and from the Alayashiki buildings and humanity is on the verge of extinction etc. So this is why the anime/volume 1 ends on a happy note and volume 2 suddenly turns edgy, it's because they're literally separate universes. Volume 1 is like Dragon Ball Z the Android Saga and Volume 2 is the Future Trunks special episode. Another Haruhiko has extreme survivor's guilt about letting 2/3's of the world die and shuts himself away for several months. Now Him decides to give Haruhiko another huge handicap because why not and he actually separates Haruhiko's soul into two people, edgy Haruhiko and Riira. Edgy Haruhiko represents his Thanatos and Riira represents his Eros, go wikipedia Death Drive and then come back. Since regular Haruhiko is left with only his Thanatos, he's extra edgy and stuff. Riira doesn't know she's part of Haruhiko but this whole set up is exactly like how Ruru works. Riira's personality is extremely similar to Ruru's personality except Riira has a tendency to get naked. The first time they meet after Haruhiko finally gets out of his room is she asks for a nude portrait and starts stripping in their classroom while the two of them are alone. Riira's power is called Undead Daughter, she is virtually immortal and can heal other people within a short time frame of their injury. #http://i.imgur.com/X9mgHYg.jpg Riira #http://i.imgur.com/C7BgNDp.jpg Deito with Koito #So most of you should know the Koito date scene by now but I'll explain this one again. While the world was being destroyed, Shousuke decided to confess to Sakura since he thought they would all die anyway but they survive and Sakura said yes so now Shousuke has a girlfriend. Shousuke makes Haruhiko go on a double date with him since he's too shy to go at it alone, the girls argue with who should be allowed to go and Koito wins. Cute date intensifies but I left out the horrible part where their date is interrupted by a phantom attack. Koito is deployed to the front lines but Shousuke stays behind to protect Haruhiko and Sakura. Haruhiko has to watch in horror as Shousuke gets nearly killed trying to protect them from a phantom that's slipped past their defenses. Shousuke's arm gets bitten off and Sakura loses an eye trying to protect Shousuke. Reinforcements finally arrive but the damage has been done to Haruhiko and declares he'll get his powers back. He steals Shousuke's ID which he needs to open the gate to leave and goes to Alayashiki's headquarters where he knows Ruupa will be. Of course he gets attacked almost immediately after he leaves and being powerless, he is almost killed until Shousuke shows up with the girls and the rest of the class. They fight off the phantoms while Haruhiko runs all the way to the HQ building where he meets Touko and Ruupa outside. Touko releases the lock on Haruhiko's memories and he is flooded with all this love he has for Touko but he gets a hold of himself when he realizes that Touko is actually his enemy now. Reaching Touko is kind of like a checkpoint in this trial Haruhiko is trapped in so all Touoko does is return Haruhiko's power in the form of a new virus which amplifies his original powers, administered through a needle stabbed in his neck by Ruupa. Touko tells Haruhiko she'll be waiting for him at the goal line and Haruhiko runs back to Gehena. When Haruhiko makes it back to where everyone else is, he finds that nearly everyone is passed out and the girls are about to be killed. Koito uses her song so much that she loses her voice and Reina is bleeding blood from her eyes from sucking too much. This causes Haruhiko to activate his newest power which isn't summoning but the power to combine with his summons. He fuses with Marchosias and effortlessly crushes the phantoms everyone was struggling against. Haruhiko finds out that three students didn't make it back and that Shousuke was one of them. This is Haruhiko's Eren moment and Haruhiko declares he'll kill all the phantoms. #http://i.imgur.com/tCbuLtO.jpg Ruupa and Touko #http://i.imgur.com/9yRu76g.jpg Diabolic Art Mode #I would love to write more but I'll have to fast forward the next few parts since I'm tired. This arc is known as the phantom hunter arc and it involves Haruhiko flying around annihilating phantoms and dueling the elite phantoms from Touko's army which are angel phantoms. Haruhiko almost only interacts with Riira in this arc since all the other girls are hospitalized. Riira moves into his room with him and Riira is the only thing keeping Haruhiko sane as the more he uses his power, the more he begins losing his mind. Haruhiko's new power is called Diabolic ART and he is essentially selling bits of his body and soul to Marchosias and later Lucifer everytime he wants to use his transformation power. The more he transforms, the more his body becomes more phantom like. Riira also sends semi nude pictures to all the girls from Haruhiko's room which is amusing. Reina takes it that she's being NTR'd and wishes Haruhiko and Riira to find happiness while Reina joins a nunnery. As each of the girls fully recover, the remnants of the government form a counterattack strategy based around Haruhiko's new abilities. They engage in large scale battles between Touko's armies as they destroy Alayashiki buildings around Japan. During this time, all of the girls get serious power ups. Mai gets the ability to channel all five elements at the same time and she goes full DBZ, Reina's new parole lets her create a giant black snake that erases anything it touches and Koito's flames turn blue (hurray). Haruhiko on the otherhand though is nearing the breaking point of his mind after he starts fusing with Lucifer and he actually attacks the girls in one of the missons. Fortunately he only attacks Riira who manages to calm him down and regenerate the organs that got ripped out. On one of these missions, Touko shows up and absolutely rekts everyone with just a finger, even repelling Reina's parole although Touko needed to cast a shield parole which actually got cracked. She lets them live though since she's not allowed to kill them on orders of Him. #http://i.imgur.com/jyz4I3t.jpg Lewd Riira #http://i.imgur.com/K4bXcxN.jpg Local girl not so smug after being mauled #Haruhiko and co are now at the remaining Alayashiki HQ and they are determined to beat Touko. On the way to Touko's room, they find beds filled with people frozen with Touko's Time Stop ability and they also find Shousuke safe and sound. By kidnapping these people and messing with their minds at Alayashiki, Touko was able to create a pseudo phantom spawning factory. If you're wondering why they didn't just summon their own, this experiment also has very important purpose in the third volume. Haruhiko and crew fight several more dangerous encounters with the Angels and arrive at Touko's room to not find Touko but instead they find themselves, their origins versions frozen on her bed. Touko appears and reveals she kidnapped their Origin versions too and then freezes everyone. Touoko reveals that Riira is actually a part of Haruhiko since Riira was the only one who didn't have an origin version. Haruhiko struggles to break free but Touko in the meantime trys to kill Riira by piercing her body with an ice spear which freezes her completely, but the Undead Daughteru cannot be killed. Ruupa suddenly appears though and betrays Touko by freeing Haruhiko from Touko's parole and they all simultaneously attack Touko but don't manage to even scratch her. Touko leaves since Haruhiko arriving at Touko's room was the conditions for completing the trial but tells Haruhiko that they're movingo to the final stage after this. Touko also says she is looking forward to the day Haruhiko completely becomes a phantom. Ruupa then reveals to Haruhiko that the world they're living in is Another and that in the Origin world Haruhiko won against her and everything is rainbow and sunshines. Which is great and all but Haruhiko finally loses his mind after overusing his powers and attacks them again. This time however, the Origin Haruhiko is awoken and they fight it out. Normally the Another Haruhiko could rip off Origin Haruhiko's head but Another Haruhiko completely spent himself in all the fights coming here so Origin Haruhiko narrowly manages to defeat him. Ruupa tells Origin Haruhiko he has to fuse with his parallel self if he wants enough power to be able to return to the original world. So Ruupa and Haruhiko both begin chanting a parole which involves the two Haruhiko's fusing together and Ruupa sacrificing herself. Haruhiko and the origin girls wake up in the Origin world where they've been reportedly missing for months. Haruhiko finds a letter from Touko telling him congratulations on beating the trial and that as a reward, he is given the ability to warp between Origin and Another whenever he feels like it. Ruupa's final gift to Haruhiko is that he links the memories of the Origin girls to the Another girls so they can remember the stuff that's happened and it makes it easier when Haruhiko is hanging out with his parallel harem. Volume 2 ends with Haruhiko bidding farewell to both universes of his harem as he decides its safer for everyone if he travels alone while he trains to beat Touko in the upcoming final showdown. #http://i.imgur.com/vIfUv19.jpg Haruhiko vs Haruhiko #http://i.imgur.com/a9klNJt.jpg Fused Haruhiko #Volume 3 I don't really want to summarize right now but it involves Touko attempting to crash Origin and Another together. Inori and her girls take the spot of Haruhiko for the first third and when all hell breaks loose, Inori has to team up with Mai's team to protect Origin while they wait for Haruhiko's return. Meanwhile Haruhiko is in Another with Riira and the Another girls fighting off the invasion from their side while destroying the reconstructed phantom factories that are pouring phantoms into Origin. So it's actually really neat how the parallel universe becomes its own thing instead of just being ignored or destroyed. Two Koitos yo. #http://i.imgur.com/1EDlNEw.png Full cast, not counting the 3 other Another girls